The long-term objective of the proposed project is to create a unique, state-of-the-art facility for behavioral neuroscience and genomics research, to be called the Center for Behavioral Neuroscience and Genomics, within Duke's Center for Models of Human Disease. This facility will unite behavioral neuroscientists with cell and molecular biologists to investigate the brain and behavioral mechanisms underlying cognitive and motivational systems. Specific Aims: 1) bring behavioral neuroscientists in close proximity to cell biologists and geneticists so that they can join forces to seek molecular mechanisms underlying adaptive behaviors; 2) provide a facility with modular units that are easily adaptable to current and future research needs; 3) offer common research resources that can be readily used by all researchers in the facility and by collaborators; 4) create common infrastructure resources so that space is used maximally and efficiently; 5) provide expanded animal housing - 1,000 rat cages, 100 mouse rages, and 100 other types (e.g., birds, fish) - that will more than double current capacity, markedly enhancing long-term animal housing; and 6) establish a clear separation of animal research and public space so that security, noise, and air-handling can be tightly controlled and monitored, which is essential for high quality behavioral research.